Snapped
by AidenSky
Summary: Chell returns to Aperture for closure and...possibly something else? Things don't go as planned, but then again, do they ever with our favorite supercomputer and her test subject? ChellDOS
1. Snapped

**This is my first Portal fanfiction...as well as my first fanfiction in general. I can already tell you that GLaDOS will be a challenge to write, but I'll try my best. Enjoy. **

Chell

Chell wove silently in and out of the rows of wheat, counting her steps as she neared her destination. The wheat encircled her body and brushed back without a sound. The only noise that could be heard in the black night was the soft crunch of her boots on the ground and even that was muffled by cautious footsteps.

If there was one thing Chell knew, it was how to be silent. It seemed a natural trait of hers, and also helped in saving her ass on more than one occasion. She smirked to herself only to have it quickly fall as she saw the end of the line coming into view. Her body responded naturally to the place now. Any mentioning of it or recollection that forced its way into her mind sent chills up her spine. Her heart rate increased and her body was instantly covered in a layer of cold sweat.

And that was nothing compared to when she woke from the dreams.

Screaming and writhing and throwing herself off of the bed, punching and kicking anyone or anything that seemed to get too close to her. Her hands and feet were constantly bruised and even the relief at being awake, being away from what caused her night terrors, was only minimal.

But she had to put that behind her. She had a job to do. She promised herself that it would get done on the sole hope that it would ease the fear in her life. Diving into the bowels of the earth was something she'd done on many occasions, more or less. She could do it one more time, if it meant peace.

The tiny metal shed had rusted significantly since she last saw it, and the roof was caving in. Chell reached a hand out and pushed two fingers against the wall, pleased that it didn't give. At least it wasn't _too _weak. She opened the door, only to find that something stopped it halfway. Looking down, she felt a bizarre, nauseous warmth creep into her stomach.

The little cube seemed to look up at her, asking why he'd been abandoned. The shiny metal had since been worn away by the elements and the pink hearts could no longer be made out. It was scuffed in the corners and very worn on top. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't stop herself from gently reaching down and patting it on the top of its head. This seemed to please the cube and she smiled down at it before gently pushing it to the side with her boot and opening the door further.

Though initially she'd been hard pressed to get rid of everything that reminded her of this place, she couldn't get rid of the boots. They were comfortable, durable, and heavy duty. Giving them up was a no brainer, and looking down at the long fall that awaited her, she was glad she'd gone with her gut. Chell turned and looked up at the night sky one last time. It was a deep shade of black, but the clear night allowed her the sight of stars, and the barest sliver of a crescent moon. She followed the sky downward and roved her eyes over the wheat field, taking in the smell of fresh, non-sterile air and the wind that pushed lightly against her arm.

This could possibly be the last time she ever saw the outside again, after fighting so hard to get to it. But she couldn't think about that now. She was on a mission. Taking a deep breath, Chell hopped down the long shaft, hoping her boots hadn't gotten weaker with age.

She landed with a light 'plink' on the metal ground, but, not being used to such acts, fell over anyway. Despite everything within her screaming to get up, look around, be prepared, Chell found that she couldn't. Her heart was thundering loudly in her chest and ears and it was difficult to breath. She ran her hands only the metal floor in an attempt to grip onto something, but it was smooth.

Against her better, but out of practice instincts, Chell moaned lightly, looking at the tube she'd just plunged out of. It had to be a good ten feet above her head, even when standing. There was no going back now. At least, no going back that way. Her adrenaline running out, Chell felt her heart slowly calming down, along with her breaths. However it was still hard to breathe. Chell cursed herself for closing the door of the shed behind her. At least she could have stood under the tube for the rest of her life and lived. That didn't sound too bad, in the grand scheme of things.

Forcing her breath to become even, Chell stood slowly and surveyed her surroundings. She remembered this room from her last day here, but from the looks of it, it wasn't the main chamber. And yet… Chell shook her head. There was no sense in trying to make sense of this place.

Tentatively she walked into the center of the room and looked around. It was spacious, but the walls were dark and it was hard to see. So hard, in fact, that Chell resorted to walking along the perimeter of the room with her hand against the wall. Her method worked out as her fingers ran across the subtle indentation of a door. Smiling to herself, Chell turned the knob, more than relieved when it opened and light shined through.

The door led to a small catwalk and Chell felt a comforting stream of familiarity as she stepped onto it. The vast underworld of Aperture Science loomed down and around her in massive buildings, railings, and tubes. She stared at it for a moment, lost in its vastness, before looking down. It was a long fall to the barely visible panel below, and the sight made her dizzy, which was unexpected. The dizziness lasted long than she expected, taking deep breaths and leaning against the door she'd just exited. Once she felt clear headed enough to continue, Chell did as she'd always done, and jumped before she could talk herself out of it.

The fall took a long time, and Chell struggled to remain focused. But fatigue and dizziness were quickly overcoming her. She tried desperately to keep her legs steady. If she could just land, she would sleep, but her legs would hear none of that. Chell closed her eyes and waited for death, cursing her body for betraying her when she was so close. So close to being free from all this, and she can't make a jump. GLaDOS must be in hysterics right now.

Chell landed sideways on the panel, letting out a pained grunt as she felt something shatter in her leg. The pain woke her up only for a moment before the shock and dizziness lulled her back to sleep. Just before she slipped into a sickened unconsciousness, she felt the panels slide beneath her and she was in the air again, falling.

Thankfully for Chell, she passed out before she landed. At least her death would be painless.

The first thing that Chell noticed when she woke up was that she could breathe. It was no longer the mind numbing struggle for deeper breaths that she encountered when she first entered the facility. Her mind felt more at ease, and less dizzy and she took a few deep breaths just to make sure it was all real. It was then that she realized she was no longer on a hard metal floor, but something soft. And it was slightly warm, but only slightly.

Then she felt the pain. An agonizing, burning, invasive pain in her thigh. Without thinking, Chell shot up to grab it, only to have the motion be cut short by a pair of hands on her shoulders. The woman fell back onto the bed, feeling the hands upon her, and tried to focus on them as opposed to her pain, but it was proving difficult. She writhed underneath the grasp, but soon stopped, as the motion only increased her agony.

Chell huffed in defeat, tears leaking from her clenched eyes. Her jaw tightened and she was sure a she was going to crack a tooth. She'd had plenty of injuries in the past, but nothing like this. In fact, this was the first time she could recall that something had actually broken. The thought made her sick, and scared. What had happened? Where was she? Who the hell was holding her down?

Tentatively opening her eyes, Chell focused on the figure before her. It was a woman. A slightly taller, pale woman with black eyes and dark auburn hair was peering down at her curiously. Chell forced herself to focus on the face and learn every detail, every strand of hair and its placement. Focus on anything but the pain. The woman didn't seem to mind, but she didn't lessen her grasp either.

After some serious concentration, Chell determined that this woman was very attractive, just what Chell liked in a woman, actually, but that wasn't comforting. After studying the face, Chell lowered her eyes to find that the woman was in the same all too familiar orange jumpsuit. Only this jumpsuit, along with the woman's hands, was covered in blood.

Chell gasped and tried to scramble back, but that only resulted in more pain. So she took to staring wide eyed at those dark eyes and praying that whatever happened would happen quickly. The woman narrowed her dark, dark eyes, looking deeply into Chell's. They were so black that even after serious searching, Chell could not find the pupils of the eyes. Sweat peppered her trembling body and Chell closed her eyes, unable to look any longer. It was then that the woman spoke. The voice was calming, sensuous…and slightly robotic.

"I'm going to take my hands off of you. You will not move. Moving will cause further damage to the fracture and may misalign the internal fixators. Do you understand me?"

GLaDOS.

The voice swept calm over Chell like she never expected. Still she did not let her guard down. The one thing giving the supercomputer a conscience had been deleted. Chell was witness to it. This…this what, this android? She wasn't going to fall for whatever tricks she had. But right now, she was slave to the AI until she had more information. And though she didn't understand entirely what GLaDOS had said, she did understand the not moving part, and nodded slowly to show it.

The two hands were lifted, along with Chell's eyelids, and she glared at the creature before her. Whatever curious look that was on the AI's face before changed into an almost insulted glare. "Don't look at me like that. You should be thankful. I saved your life. Normally, I kill the hobos that slither down here. You're lucky I noticed you before such instance occurred. However, I must admit, I was tempted…" She gestured downward and Chell lifted only her head to see that her pants were gone.

Her cheeks reddened at that but upon further investigation, she saw quite the bloody mess on her leg. Well, technically, it wasn't a mess. The stitching was precise and the cut looked straight, but whoever had done it had forgotten to clean up her mess. Dried blood was caked all over the bed and her leg, a sign of what had happened.

Chell looked up at the AI questioningly, but GLaDOS only glared. "I am not going to answer any question that you don't speak aloud. I know you can talk. And judging by the current looks I'm getting from you, what you want to know won't be easy to ask, even with your skill at primate-like gestures."

Chell gritted her teeth. She hated giving in. Hated it so much. But the not so stupid supercomputer was right. Taking a deep breath, Chell opened her mouth. "What happened to me?"

"Oh, you mean when you invaded my facility for the _third_ time?" GLaDOS' voice was sharp with rage, but Chell forced herself to keep eye contact. She wasn't going down that easily. "And after I explicitly stated not to come back. But I should have known. You never, _never_ do anything anyone asks of you. I should have told you to come back any time you wanted. Then I'd be rid of you forever." GLaDOS ran her eyes up and down Chell's body dismissively before she continued.

"When you left, you were the last being in this facility that needed oxygen. The cryogenics, naturally, do not need them and I myself only need air for cooling. Oxygen doesn't have to be in it. So I stopped wasting precious time and energy on carbon dioxide conversions. When you somehow managed to squeeze your…rather generous frame down that shaft, you let in the most oxygen that ever gets into this facility." The computer smiled cruelly.

"And I don't expect someone of your brain damaged intellect to understand that you need oxygen to survive and won't bother with the biology of it, but you do. Lucky for you I managed to switch it back on fast enough."

"You talk too much," Chell responded blatantly, crossing her arms. The insults never really got to her, but sometimes the AI could prattle on and on and the insults were only entertaining for so long. Chell fought back a smile as she watched the AI's face contort into a grimace once more.

"I think I preferred your primate imitations."

"What about my leg?"

"Ah," the AI said, almost happily, smiling down at what Chell assumed was her handiwork. "Failing to land on those highly expensive long fall boots resulted in a transverse femoral diaphysis. I did an open reduction and internal fixation procedure and I must say: it turned out beautifully." The AI ran her finger very gently down the side of the scar and Chell winced, even though it didn't hurt. GLaDOS looked up at her upon the wince. "Did I hurt you?"

Chell shook her head and the computer nodded slowly, as if disbelieving. "Well, needless to say, you broke the hardest bone in your body. This results in a longer recovery process. From my analysis, you will need about four and a half months of recovery. Oh, and you can't walk for at least two weeks."

"What?" Chell shouted, causing the AI to startle. "Two weeks down here! Are you crazy?"

"Is that a trick question?" the AI smirked.

Chell rolled her eyes and listened as GLaDOS continued. "And not just two weeks; four and a half months, as I've already stated. That's also assuming you don't suffer infection, as this facility isn't exactly sterile, and that the materials I found to suffice as internal fixators hold up. You could end up losing your leg. Whoops."

Chell exhaled deeply, glaring down at her leg and the robot took the initiative to continue. "Do you think I'm happy about it? I have to carry your whale-like body around, tend to your wounds, and do physical therapy. Why couldn't you have broken your neck and spared the both of us this trouble?"

"I wish I had," Chell mumbled under her breath and the AI found she did not have a response for that. Luckily, she didn't have to focus on it for long before Chell asked another question.

"What are you, an android?"

GLaDOS paused for a moment, then blinked quickly. "I'm proud of you, [Subject Name Here]. Android, or Gynoid, as some call the feminine form, is the correct terminology for what I am. I had no idea you knew more than monosyllabic words."

"Why?"

"Because you are a moron."

"No," Chell groaned, rubbing her temples, "Why are you an android?"

GLaDOS looked confused for a moment, her eyes following the length of Chell's body a time or two before she answered. "I was still in my chassis when you entered the Enrichment Center. I watched you. I thought it would be an interesting test to see how you acted in a minimal oxygenated environment. I hadn't expected you to fall over the railing, or to not catch yourself at the landing."

GLaDOS was silent then, as if in reflection. Chell furrowed her brow in impatience and watched as the AI blinked again and continued as if nothing happened. "Naturally, you ruined my data, as you always did, with your wound and bodily leaking. In order to maintain some of the data, I had to keep you alive. And I couldn't very well perform surgery with the large claws of my chassis, so I downloaded myself into the Artificial Intelligence Mobility Surrogate."

"You just…had that lying around?"

"The Artificial Intelligence Mobility Surrogate wasn't 'lying around.' The scientists downloaded the prototypes for a surrogate into my mainframe before I killed them. I created it on the off chance that the Enrichment Center was infiltrated. I'm sure that you of all people know how weak I am in that massive chassis."

Chell smiled at that, causing GLaDOS to narrow her eyes. "Oh yes, good times. Good times of you murdering me. Twice. You're a horrible person. I don't know why I saved you. I should have left you to bleed on that panel. The mess would have been easier to clean up too."

"Then why did you save me?" Chell asked, the hardness falling from around her eyes.

GLaDOS looked at the test subject before her. The dark ponytail and striking gray eyes were just as she remembered them all those years ago. "I thought you would be the perfect test subject to interact with the Artificial Intelligence Mobility Surrogate. Also, I'd like to test my handiwork at open reduction and internal fixation. You always were a remarkable test subject, [Subject Name Here]. After years of boredom you've now given me a litany of things to monitor. Just like the old days. Only I should hope you won't try to kill me."

"Chell."

"Cover your orifices when you sneeze. I've no desire to have any part of human liquids on me."

"No, my name is Chell. It's much easier to say than 'subject name here.'"

GLaDOS opened her mouth to answer, only to watch as the test subject laid back down and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. The AI sighed and placed a piece of gauze over the wound, preparing to tape it down. Truthfully, she had no idea what she was doing with…Chell. She didn't know why she was back, what she was here for, or why she really saved her. Thinking back on it, her response to that question was weak. She'd have to perfect for the next time Chell woke up.

Chell.


	2. Alcohol and White Underwear

**Thanks for all of the positive encouragement, guys! While this chapter feels disjointed to me, I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**~AS**

Alcohol and White Underwear

When Chell awoke she realized almost instantly that she was in a different room. Ignoring the urge to shoot up in bed, she merely groaned and looked around. How pathetic she must have looked. Her cheeks reddened at the thought of what GLaDOS thought of her in this state. The computer was probably overjoyed at seeing the test subject helpless and in pain. GLaDOS was probably the type to kick puppies, and Chell found it hard to dissuade thoughts of the machine kicking her, even if they were slightly humorous.

Chell rose slightly, grimacing at the pain in her leg. It seemed like even the blood pulsing through the appendage caused her pain. It was a deep, sharp pain. Right in the bone, as well. That made sense, given that GLaDOS had shoved spikes through it or something. But still, it didn't help with her anguish and she felt sweat coating her body as she tried to even her breathing.

Something cold touched her shoulder and she jumped, grabbing onto her leg delicately. She heard the familiar sound of an un-amused sigh and turned to face the supercomputer. She had changed out of the jumpsuit and now wore pants, though she still had the same white top with the Aperture logo that Chell used to wear as her shirt. It looked…good. GLaDOS had made a very shapely android indeed.

"Your leg wouldn't hurt as much if you stopped flapping about. You look like an epileptic bird or something."

Chell glared and the AI rolled her eyes, extending a bottle of amber colored liquid toward the test subject. "I don't have the painkillers necessary to aid you, but I did find this in an office. I've been told that alcohol helps, but haven't seen it in action. Care to…test it out?" The computer grinned almost evilly, despite the white and even teeth, and Chell shrugged the bottle away. No way in hell was she getting intoxicated in front of this monster.

"Want your mind to be sharp in case I pull something, eh?" GLaDOS spoke for her, setting the bottle on a side table. "I don't know why you bother trying to spare your gray matter. What you have is irreparably damaged. My studies have indicated such. And in any case, sharp mind or night, I can still do whatever I want to you."

Chell met challenging eyes with a glare and GLaDOS smiled again. The android body was too pretty when it smiled, and it made Chell feel uncomfortable, but she didn't dare let the AI see. The robotic black eyes roved over the woman's features, attempting to decipher the meaning. "Do you really want to get into this, Chell? All I have to do is touch your leg and you're mine. I've had plenty of opportunities to kill you and while it's tempting, I've refrained. Because I want you to test. So give your ego a rest and drink. Once you're thoroughly inebriated, you're having a shower. You smell terrible."

GLaDOS extended the bottle again and Chell swiped at it angrily. It fell from the loose grip of the android and onto the ground. Before Chell even heard the sound of the bottle breaking, a searing pain shot through leg. It caused her to contort and writhe on her bed, her arms moving up and down, wanting to touch the source, but afraid. Something strong was placed across her neck and while she could still breathe, there was definitely enough pressure to panic. Cold lips pressed against her ear and the sensuous voice spoke to her with hints of rage.

"You don't hold the cards this time, [Subject Name Here]. You're not going to get your way. I've told you how much I can hurt you and now you can experience for yourself. Like a test."

Chell stopped struggling and the pain in her leg worsened. She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears back. A small chuckle emanated from the AI. "It hurts, doesn't it? All you had to do was drink, to help with the pain, but you chose to be defiant. I don't know why I find myself mildly surprised. You never could take the easy route. And god forbid you do something you don't want to once in a while. Humans. Pathetic, selfish, moronic creatures created only to build and then destroy. I should have let you die." GLaDOS finished by adding a bit more pressure to the test subject's neck, but then let up.

Chell simply laid there for a moment, taking deep breaths of precious oxygen that the supercomputer had provided. She could feel blood pooling from her wound but didn't dare look at it. The AI turned around and came back holding various assortments of gauze and possible alcohol. "I am going to tend to your wound, provided you don't act like a child again. And while I appreciate your efforts, there are no flies down here for you to catch, so please close your mouth."

Chell did as she was told, sitting up to watch the computer work. Her wound didn't look near as clean as it had before and she hoped that it wouldn't need to be stitched up again. She looked down by the AI's feet and saw the amber liquid still held firmly in its bottle. GLaDOS must have caught it before it fell. Good reflexes. "A couple of your stitches have ripped. Oops. Guess I'll have to redo those as well. It's a shame you're not unconscious for this. I bet it's going to hurt."

Chell gulped and reached out to grasp the AI's hand, which was attempting to stop the bleeding with gauze. Solid black eyes looked up at her and Chell motioned down to the bottle. GLaDOS followed the gesture and she smiled evilly when her eyes landed upon the liquor. "Use your big girl words," she cooed as if Chell was a child.

Chell glowered then, and decided that she could handle whatever pain she was dealt. "My big girl words?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you."

With that, Chell laid back down and placed an arm over her eyes, the other hand gripping the bed in preparation. Her eyes were clenched so tightly that she failed to see the tiny, almost proud smirk on the AI's face as she prepped the needle.

Five stitches had come undone, but the both of them were still struggling on the first. GLaDOS was attempting to be as careful as possible and the test subject was trying her best to sit still but it was proving difficult. It was so hard not to pull away from the pain, to retract and leap a foot back. Spending all the time down here had taught Chell to avoid dangers, and all of this was going against everything she knew. And, try as she might, the AI could not block out the sounds of pain coming from her test subject. It was different when she was intentionally pressing down on Chell's wound to make a point, but in trying to aid her it felt…odd.

In one last effort, GLaDOS bent down and picked up the liquor. She didn't have to wait for long this time as the minute Chell saw it she dove for it and started drinking. From the looks on her face it burned, but the relief that soon overtook her proved that it was worth it. She was also much calmer and didn't move as much. The AI marked down alcohol as a very handy device indeed.

With Chell thoroughly inebriated, GLaDOS finished rather quickly and smiled down at her handiwork. It looked even better than the first bout. She was getting good at this medical stuff, and though Chell would never hear of it, she was grateful to the girl for being her dummy, as it were. Wetting some gauze with alcohol, the AI then began to wipe up the dried blood that caked her test subject's leg. Chell jumped at the cold, and then giggled at the look on the android's face.

"It's coooold," she slurred, wondering how she could have felt that at all with all of the fuzzy numbness running through her. _'Fuzzy…wuzzy…numb. Fuzz, buzz…she was buzzy and fuzzy thanks to Jack Daniel…uzzy,'_ She thought to herself, giggling again. The AI made every attempt to ignore her this time. At least, she pretended to ignore her. Truthfully, she was recording every bit of data that her test subject was giving. And why shouldn't she? This was science. And it had been so long since she'd had a subject worthy of her efforts. A small tingle of euphoria swept over GLaDOS at this thought and she struggled to keep her face stoic.

The AI lifted the pink tinged gauze and dropped it to the ground with the intention of disposing of it later.

"Litterer!" Chell shouted in mock horror, clasping a hand over her mouth to muffle the chuckles.

Maybe alcohol didn't deserve as much merit as she thought. Still, GLaDOS ignored her and picked up some plastic film that she had found, wrapping it around the fresh gauze and the wound. She finished it off with some tape and nodded in approval. "It's time for you to shower. You smell worse than neurotoxin."

"_Your face_ smells worse than neurotoxin!" Chell blurted out, pointing a finger in the general direction of one of the two AIs she saw before her.

GLaDOS sighed and placed her hand on Chell's, lowering it. Chell grabbed her hand and placed it over her breast, looking up at the AI with what she had hoped was a lascivious smirk.

"You must be the missing link," GLaDOS commented as she tried to remove her hand without hurting the test subject further. "Your urges beg the question of if you've even evolved at all, save for having less hair than your primate cousins. Could your biological parents that disowned you be cavemen, perhaps?"

"Are you shower-ering with me?" Chell asked, becoming bored and giving the AI her hand back.

"I will have to be there to keep you steady, unfortunately. Surely in your drunken state you can understand that you can't stand on this leg?" The AI gave the kneecap a quick pat and Chell smirked.

"I know. Silly goose."

"Geese do not have the mental capacity of being silly, moron. And I am offended that you would describe me as a bird. Now come on."

GLaDOS lifted Chell to where she was sitting and then turned her legs to where they were hanging off of the bed. Given that this seemed to cause Chell some discomfort despite the alcohol, the android worked quickly to bring a rolling chair over and steady it. She moved to the side of Chell and placed her arm around her, lifting her gently under her arms and lowering her to where she was sitting in the chair. When she tried to retract her arm, she felt Chell's fingers on her face. Rolling her eyes and preparing for the drunken idiocy that was soon to come, the AI turned and faced the subject.

Surprisingly, Chell looked sober. That was physically impossible, of course, given how intoxicated she was, but her gray eyes were staring intently at the supercomputer, moving ever so slowly as they examined her features. "You're very pretty…" Chell murmured absently as her fingers began to stroke the silicon cheek of the computer.

GLaDOS moved abruptly then, standing and moving behind Chell to push her down the hallway of the Enrichment Center. Chell pouted for a moment but soon became more interested in their shadows as they danced along the walls. She smiled and threw her head back, looking at the AI who stared straight ahead.

"I can see up your nose," she commented, which caused the AI to place her hand under her head and jerk not so gently back upwards.

"Ow…rude…" Chell murmured, rubbing the back of her head as she began to feel slightly dizzier than the current norm. She didn't dwell on it for too long, however, as GLaDOS had stopped moving. Looking around, Chell realized that they were in a communal looking bathroom. Three stalls and three sinks and three showers were placed in neat rows along the tiles. It looked surprisingly clean despite its ill use and Chell smirked as GLaDOS moved her towards the handicapped, and thus largest, shower.

"I'm handicapped. I'm crippled. I'm ambidextrous!" Chell shouted, raising her arms and kicking her good leg.

"I'm assuming you mean paraplegic," the AI began with a bored tone. "And rest assured, your physical handicaps are nothing compared to your mental handicaps."

GLaDOS stopped then and Chell watched as she knelt down in front of her, eyeing her intently. Her hands reached out and grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it quickly over her head and tossing it into a corner.

"Not even gonna buy me dinner first?" Chell pouted, only to be ignored.

GLaDOS moved up a bit and wrapped her hands around the test subject's torso, fumbling a bit as she attempted to unhook her bra. "I guess you haven't had much practice," Chell continued to no one in particular as she reached behind and swatted the AI's hands away, undoing the clasp with ease and shrugging her shoulders to let the straps fall. GLaDOS grabbed that as well and tossed it, taking special care not to look at the pathetic and almost naked creature in front of her.

She didn't want to see, she assured herself. This human was probably disgusting and she would hate for her motherboard to fluctuate over the site of it. She couldn't risk that. She was already risking this body with water and while the statistics confirmed she would be fine, she couldn't help but still feel a bit uneasy.

"Stand on your good leg only," the AI commanded, grabbing both of Chell's hands for balance. The test subject did as she was told without complaint and GLaDOS undid the snap of her jeans, followed by the zipper. Very gently, she slid the jeans down Chell's legs. The one leg was cut so she wouldn't have to worry about that, but she did carefully watch the waistband as it slid past the plastic wrapped wound. Chell, possibly realizing the potential dangers of a broken leg, drunkenness, tile, and a pissy supercomputer, stood carefully and lifted her legs slowly as needed, placing her hands on GLaDOS' back for support.

Once the jeans were gone GLaDOS moved to straighten up, only to pause at the test subject's undergarments.

"What is this?" she asked as she ran a finger across the thin band of the G-string.

"Underwear."

"Not by my understanding of the term. Underwear is a piece of clothing designed to protect the genitals and inner thighs from chaffing and disgusting human discharges. This…this spider web of flimsy fabric does none of those things."

Chell smiled. "It's sexy underwear, to be sexy with. Besides, you can hardly feel them."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you trying to be sexy?"

Chell opened her mouth to answer only to find that she didn't have one. It didn't help that she wasn't in her normal state of mind but she had a feeling that even if she was sober, she still wouldn't have the answer as to why she chose a G-string when she decided to come down into the bowels of Aperture. So she shrugged and tried to change the subject.

"You don't think they're sexy?" she whined, snapping a strap for extra measure.

"Sexy has no worthy meaning to me," GLaDOS answered a bit too quickly before she took off the underwear as fast as she could, tossing it to the same corner. For a moment she thought that Chell looked hurt, but her expression quickly changed and GLaDOS thought nothing more of it as she sat the test subject back on the chair and rolled her into the stall.

Once she was certain that the drunk wasn't going to fall off of the chair, GLaDOS stood and took off her white Aperture t-shirt. Then she slinked off her jeans and tossed them into the same pile. Chell looked her over once and determined that she was perfectly anatomically correct. GLaDOS wasn't one to cut corners. And even though the bra and underwear were as plain and white and ordinary as they could be, Chell couldn't help but smirk at it, despite her better judgment.

After adjusting the water GLaDOS, without warning, rolled Chell's chair directly underneath the spray. The woman jumped and squirmed for a moment before finally relenting to the AI's strong grasp. Not wanting to be in the water any longer than she wanted, GLaDOS threw the soap into the test subject's hands. Always eager to annoy, Chell took her time lathering up and soaping her arms, enjoying the relief that it brought. The water was also slightly colder than she liked, but she could feel herself sobering up because of it.

When she finally handed the soap back to GLaDOS, her drunkenness had worn down to a slight buzz. That didn't, however, stop her from watching the AI walk down the bathroom to grab towels. The wet, white underwear left nothing to the imagination and the android looked so human when she walked. So…feminine in her fluidity. Chell flushed at the thought and looked down, catching the towel GLaDOS had thrown at her and drying off quickly.

Once they were dried GLaDOS scooped up the pile of clothes and motioned for Chell to follow. She did so without complaint, using her good leg to scoot the chair down the smooth hallway. They made it back to the main chamber quickly and GLaDOS dropped the clothes, examining the ripped jeans.

"These have no use any more," she muttered, an incineration shaft opening up behind her.

"No!" Chell shouted, lunging for her jeans and almost falling out of the chair in the process.

GLaDOS lifted an eyebrow and examined the jeans again with a critical eye. "These have some sort of…significance…to you?"

Chell nodded nervously, crawling towards the AI. She was only a few feet away when she saw the android move her hand to examine the pockets. Making a split second decision, Chell fell out of her chair, making sure to land on her good leg. However it still hurt the broken one as well and she groaned as she rolled around on the floor, watching as GLaDOS dropped the jeans and made her way over.

"You are more brain damaged than I thought," she said as she lifted Chell up with surprising ease and practically carried her over to the relaxation bed that had been set up in the main chamber. "Sit," she demanded, plopping the test subject on the bed and making quick work of the plastic around her thigh. Once that was finished she stood up and flashed Chell an intimidating glare, followed by a finger mere centimeters from her nose.

"Do not move from this spot. If you do, I will rip your good leg off and feed it to the birds. Get me?"

Chell nodded obediently, finding it difficult to swallow and the AI turned and walked away quickly. When she passed the jeans, she picked them up again and eyed the incinerator. However, before Chell could protest, GLaDOS tossed the jeans at her and walked out of the main chamber.

Chell breathed a sigh of relief and dove into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out the device and cradling it close to her chest. She'd been too careless. Too stupid. She needed to keep her guard up and not be distracted by things such as alcohol and white underwear. She needed to finish this. She needed to be finished with GLaDOS. For Good.


End file.
